Because Sick
by 1monster2
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of a Jedi...a normal sick day, anyways. :)


Hello, all! I am making this brief foray into the Star Wars fandom for a few reasons.

1: I am having writer's block with all of my multi-chapter fics. I promise I will update them soon...ish...but I need to figure out where I'm going with them first.

2: I plan to write a much larger fanfic soon for Star Wars with my two OCs, and this is a good way to introduce them. Before I have a huge fic about them, and all. (Don't worry-I will completely write that one before I ever upload it.)

3: Because I actually am sick. I probably would be working on one of my other stories, were it not for this stupid sinus infection or whatever. I'm exhausted and can't think straight, and so could identify with one of the characters in this story.

Anyways...this story utilizes two OCs, so let me introduce them! Ke-win Tejra is a Twilek Jedi Master. She wields a green lightsaber, as well as a blue one. Her Padawan is Alana Perin, a 13 year old human girl. Alana is three years younger then Obi-wan and Garen (and probably Reeft), just for context. Ke-win is good friends with Qui-gon Jiin.

Two last things. First, Master Ke-win Tejra is the creation of my friend Jeni, who let me use her name for a script. I am now about to shamelessly use it in all my SW fanfics, so thank you, Jeni! Secondly, this is also an (late) birthday present for my own "Master", KayValo87. She is amazing, and I love talking on the phone with her. For 45+ minutes. Solely about her own fanfiction. ;) Love ya, Kay!

So, please enjoy-"Because Sick!"

Alana Perin was not feeling well. She and her Master, Ke-win Tejra, had gotten back from a successful mission in the Corellian system just in time for Alana to catch the bantha flu that had been spreading around the Temple. The young Padawan currently lay asleep in her room. The night before, her Master had put her to sleep with some horrid tasting medicine, as well as a Force-suggestion. She turned over in her sleep for the thousandth time before slowly opening her eyes. The artificial light of Corescant's sun filtered its way through the curtains in her room. Alana groaned. Her sinuses felt terrible, and everything else just hurt.

A slight knock on her door and a hiss as it opened alerted the Padawan that her Master was entering. She slowly opened her eyes to see the purple Twilek master looking down at her in concern.

"Are you feeling any better, Alana?" she asked. Alana tried to say no, but her voice croaked out "Nagh". Ke-win smiled, and handed her a cup of water. "Your friends asked to come over later today. I said they could, since all of them have already beaten the flu." Alana nodded, and then stopped. "Wait-did you say all of them?"

"Yes-Obi-wan, Garen, Reeft, and Bant." Alana grinned, and then sighed. "And you thought I was hard to handle on my own!"

By the time her friends arrived, Alana had moved-very slowly-from her room to the couch in the shared living room in Ke-win's quarters. She also had water sitting next to her on the table, and had taken all the necessary meds that Bant (who was training to be a healer) had given her. She still felt terrible, but it was getting to the point where she could manage to get through an entire visit from her friends. The door quietly hissed open, and Bant peeked her head in. "Hey, Alana!" the Mon Calamari grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a speeder." Alana smiled. The three boys-Obi-wan, Garen, and Reeft-filed in after Bant. Ke-win turned to all five of them. "I expect my Padawan not to exert any more energy then she should, and that she stays on the couch. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Tejra." the Padawans chorused. Ke-win nodded, and left the room. She had a meeting with some of the more senior Masters in about five minutes.

As soon as Ke-win left, Garen sat down on the chair next to Alana. "How did your mission go in Corellia?" he asked. Alana sniffed. "It went rather well. We stopped the assasin that was threatening the prime minister, and also managed to solve the trade route disputes."

"Well that's good!" Reeft said. Alana shrugged. "Yeah, but then we got back just in time for me to catch this stupid bantha flu from all of you and miss a bunch of classes."

"From all of us?" Obi-wan smirked. "I daresay you caught it from someone else-we were all over it before you got back!"

"Yeah, all except Mr. cough cough Garen cough cough over here, who thought it funny to cough in my face the first two days!" Alana protested. Garen responded by throwing a pillow at her, which Alana threw back. For a brief minute, the friends continued to throw pillows at each other, before stopping abruptly when Alana started to have a coughing fit. The harsh coughs racked her body, and she felt like her body was trying to expel her lungs. She suddenly felt someone's strong chest behind her as Obi-wan scooted in.

"Hey, you're okay-you just have to breathe, okay?" he asked gently. Alana nodded, and managed to gulp down a few strained breaths in between the coughs. As the fit finally died down, Alana sighed, and leaned back slightly onto Obi-wan's chest.

"Now who's coughing?" Garen teased lightly. Alana rolled her eyes and Bant smacked him with her hand. Garen immediately reared back. "Oh no-the girls are conspiring against us! They seek to take over the world!" Everyone in the room laughed.

Suddenly, the timer that was situated near Alana went off. Alana groaned. Bant smirked, and passed Alana the container of meds. "Not this horrid stuff again!" Alana complained. The others grinned, having gone through the same thing while they were sick.

"Come on, Alana-just two pills and then you won't have to take anymore the rest of the day!" Bant promised. Alana sighed, and finally took the pills.

The friends spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. The visit had exhausted Alana, but she didn't mind. It was worth it to see Garen and Reeft tackling each other to the ground over a snack the Dresselian Padawan had brought with him. By the time Master Tejra arrived back at her quarters, her Padawan, along with the other four, was sound asleep on the couch. Alana's breathing sounded less strained then it had before, and she was sleeping more deeply then she had. Ke-win smiled, and pulled the couch's blanket up to Alana's shoulders.

"Sleep tight, my young Padawan." she murmured. She then left the room to call her fellow Masters. After all, their Padawans were asleep in her quarters, were they not?

Thankfully, over the course of writing this story, my cold/allergies/whatever it was I had went away. I know this isn't as good a story as I usually write, but I just wanted to get it down. Also, I am inwardly dying with all the home work I have to finish over spring break-STOP LAUGHING AT ME, KAY!-and one of the things that was screaming at me to finish it was this story.

A couple of notes:

1. For all of you who follow/favorite "Trouble on the Ponderosa", I PROMISE that I will update it soon! I know that I want to have an escape attempt by Joe, but I haven't figured it out yet. I will focus on it next weekend, so look for that, and call me out if I don't post it.

2. For those of you who follow/favorite "Merlin and Lady Alliana", I also will update it soon as well. I have just recently started figuring out what I want to do in that chapter, but I have a little bit left to work out.

3. For those of you who follow/favorite "The Newsie Girl", I know what I'm doing. I just have to write Juliet's first day selling papers, make about a five month time shift, and then have another fight that she assists the Newsies in, and also a huge confrontation that shall span...at least two chapters, if not three.

Again, thanks for all of the support, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYVALO87! Please review!

Sayonara!

1monster2


End file.
